wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fantazja pogrzebowa
__NOEDITSECTION__ Blady księżyc wstaje, łuną bieli martwociche gaje, tchnienia nocy jękiem przestwór drą — ziębią mgliste chmury, gwiazdy z góry by kagańce grobów mdło się tlą. — Jak ćma widem, czcza i niema stąpa ku obszarowi składowiska zwłok czarną smugą pogrzebowa pompa, zgrozną krepę sieje nocny zmrok. Drżący ten o kuli kto on? że zaklęsły wzrok w zanadrzu tuli, cały ztopniał w to rzewliwe Ach? — Czy mu przyszłość w trumnie tej zakuli? czy się zgrał w zdradzieckich z losem grach? - Wszak to "Ojcze" ciekło z ust młodziana? — Mokre dreszcze strasznie trzęsą go; bolem każda kość poprzewiercana, srebnie włosy w górę mu się pną. Bo rozdarta piecze srodze rana! porze pierś piekielnych cierpień rój! ho to " Ojcze" ciekło z ust młodziana w sercu ojca jękło: Synu mój! Lodem, lodem leży ci tu w płótnie, a ty-ś sen tak złoty, słodki śnił! Słodki!.. złoty! — Ojcze! to okrutnie! lodem, lodem leży tu w tem płótnie, co weselem, co twym rajem był! Jakby powiewem Elyzu obwiany, w chwili, gdy z objęć Aurory się rwie, pasem różanych woni przewiązany bożki syn Flory przez błonia jej mknie, pląsał i on tak, a łąki się śmiały, srebrnem zwierciadłem goniła go toń; kiedy całował, roskosze tryskały, żarem dziewicza paliła się skroń. Śmiałym poskokiem tłok świata przerzynał, jak ta sarenka rżnie jary, swych gór; niebios — dążeniem niewściągłem dopinał, jak się pnie orzeł i wnika do chmur; dumnie, jak źrebiec, co rwie się i pieni, siecze powietrze pletniami swych grzyw, targa wędzidłem w Stepowej przestrzeni, — stawał przed władcą i kmieciem tych niw. Raźno, jak ranek wiosenny w przelocie, biegło mu życie, i Hesper mu wrzał, skargi — winograd zatapiał w swem złocie, bole — taneczny zadurzał mu szał. Światy spały w tym dzielnym młodzianie; O! gdyby z niego mąż wykwitnął był! — Ojcze! to roskosz! bo ile-ż w młodzianie ziarn nie drzymało! — Gdyby dośpiał był! Ach nie, Ojcze! — Słyszysz! wrota skrzypią, oto rdzawy wrzeciądz wrzasnął w nich! — A to strach! I oni go zasypią! — O, nie! dłużej łez nie tamuj twych! — — Idź, ty luby! idź tą słońca drogą, śmiało! najdziesz wykończenie twe, zgasisz tam Walhalli spokojnością błogą to pragnienie pociech, co w ślachetnym wre. Do widzenia! — To spotkanie będzie! — do widzenia u Edenu bram! Słyszysz! grzęźnie trumna, prószą szór krawędzie, powróz warcząc wraca z grobu sam! A my społem z czary uciech pili! usta milkły, ale mówił wzrok — Stójcie! stójcie! I my się waśnili! — Za to łzy tem cieplej biegły w skok. — Blady księżyc wstaje,łuną bieli martwociche gaje, tchnienia nocy jękiem przestwór drą. Mrożą mgliste chmury, gwiazdy z góry jak kagańce grobów mdło się tlą. Tępo tętni wieko żwirem bite — Aby raz choć spojrzeć! — Czy nie macie dusz? Nie! zawory grobów — niedobyte! — Tępiej — tępiej tętni wieko żwirem bite; grób, co wziął, nie wraca już. OBJAŚNIENIA. ---- '''w. 14. "Czy mu przyszłość w trumnie tej zakuli? czy się zgrai w zdradzieckich z losem grach?" Zamiast tych dwu wierszy stoi w pierwotworze: Schwer geneckt vom eisernen Geschicke schwankt dem stummgetragenen Sarge nach. Tu przekład odstąpił od testu; ale nie od myśli. Co tu Szyller powiedział, wyraził i wyżej i potem dobitniej. Chwianie się starca (schwankt) widzieliśmy już wprzódy w wierszu: 7. Zitternd an der Krücke (drzący ten o kuli); a opis stanu jego duszy, objęty tu wyrazami: Schwer geneckt vom eisernen Geschicke, czernie jest obok tego co poeta później o nim mówi: Bo rozdarta piecze srodze rana, porze pierś piekielnych cierpień rój. Dla tego, to szydercze drażnienie losu (geneckt) naprowadziło tłómacza na wyrażenie: czy się zgrał w zdradzieckich z losem grach? Nic zatem nie ubyło; proszę tylko o pobłażanie dla perifrazy. w. 42. "siecze powietrze pletniami swych grzyw." Grzywa w liczbie mnogiej nie dla końcówki tu położona. W oryginale jest Miihnen, werfen im Sturme die Miihnen umher; tak, jak w powiastce "Rękawiczka, lew grzywami trzęsie {schuttelt die Mahnen). Bo to nie meklenburski dressowany karossjer, opięty świecącą uprzężą, któremu uinuskana na jedną stronę grzywa od pola tylko się wstrząsa, tu źrebiec buja w swym rodzimym stepie, a grzywa mu się na wszystkie wiatry rozpierzchła. Kategoria:Friedrich Schiller Kategoria:Wiersze Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim